<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Die In Your Arms w/ Jack Kline by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628101">They Die In Your Arms w/ Jack Kline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Writings [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, spn headcanon, spn headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛They die in your arms w/ Jack Kline❜❜-genderfluidgxhost</p><p>WARNINGS: Angst, character death, supernatural themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Writings [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Die In Your Arms w/ Jack Kline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your whole body felt numb. Sobs wracking your entire body. As you held him closer to you. </p><p>Jack would gasp for air every second. Looking up at you through pained dull eyes. While you coaxed him to stay with you.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” You sobbed out.</p><p>“Stay with me.” You cried.</p><p>Jack knows he isn’t going to make it. And as well as the pain he is feeling, he also feels pain of leaving you. </p><p>“I…I love you..y/n.” Jack gasped out. Struggling to reach his hand up so he could touch your cheek. You quickly grabbed ahold of his hands intertwining your fingers with him.</p><p>Jack gave you a weak smile, making you smile back at him.. Before darkness started to take over him. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was your smile dropping into a look of horror.</p><p>You quickly shook him. But it was no use. He went limp in your arms. </p><p>Letting out a loud sob. Clinging onto him. And begging him to wake up. Your heart felt heavy.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me.” And “Wake up, please, please, wake up.” You would repeat.</p><p>When Sam, Dean and Castiel found you they were heartbroken.</p><p>Sam quickly pulled you away from Jack’s dead body. Pulling you closer to him. Hugging you tightly as he soothed you. You tried to go back to Jack, but Sam wouldn’t let you. That only made you cry harder. </p><p>Yelling “No.” over and over again. Hitting Sam’s chest until you gave up. And just held onto his shirt, as you cried.</p><p>Dean would try his best to comfort you, putting his hand on  our shoulder. Saying comforting words. He would have a silent conversation with Castiel to move Jacks body out of your sight.</p><p>You would never be the same after Jack’s death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>